


Lisa

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [243]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a girl named Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisa

Phil knew when it was time to give up. And there was nothing wrong with bowing out gracefully when you know you’ve lost. And Phil? He’s definitely lost.

He’s never met Lisa, but the way Clint brightened whenever he talked about her, brimming with so much happiness and pride that it would shame anybody who ever cared about anybody else. It’s adorable, really, the way Clint gushes about her. But mostly, Phil just felt jealous. 

Jealous that Clint isn’t talking about him like that, doesn’t see him like he sees Lisa. 

“She’s gorgeous, Phil. I’m telling you. She’s got the most dazzling blue eyes, and the cutest pouty lips. She’s whip-smart, and sassy too. She never lets anyone boss her around if she knows what’s right. She’s also an artist. Got a real eye for beauty, you know? She’s… She’s just really incredible.”

“She sounds wonderful” Phil told him honestly, she did, she sounded perfect in fact. 

“I’d love for you to meet her someday.” Clint said as nonchalantly as he could, but the waver in his voice gave away how nervous he really was. 

“I’d love to,” Phil nodded, he really didn’t want to meet the woman that stole Clint away from him, but he is first and foremost Clint’s friend and as a friend, it was his job to make sure that Clint is truly happy with this woman.

—

Natasha came into his office one day with a question.

“How do you adopt?”

“Excuse me?” Phil could admit that although he’s a hard man to surprise, this question completely got him. “Did you- Are you-?” The idea of Natasha Romanov with a child was certainly an image, but not a bad one. Although there were a few raised flags with that one. 

The first for example is Natasha’s work. She’s constantly away and a child isn’t exactly something you’d want around when performing secret government missions. Another is that a place to live. SHIELD HQ bunkers aren’t exactly child-friendly and not to mention the food does not meet a child’s dietary requirement. Phil guessed maybe Natasha and the child could stay at Clint’s apartment every once in a while but then, Clint might be with Lisa by now, and Phil knew that Natasha would never want to impose.

“Can you help me or not?” Natasha asked simply, her mind already decided before Phil could try and talk to her. 

Phil gave him a nod. “I’ll send you necessary links to arrange the documents you need for the adoption agency via email. I’ll also inform HR of this and tell them to get in contact with you so you can handle the change in status yourself.”

Natasha gave him a grateful nod and was out of his office just as fast as she appeared.

—

“Phil?” Clint peered into his office.

Phil paused packing his things away for the day to look at Clint. “Clint? Is there something wrong?” 

“No, I just, I thought you might want to meet Lisa.” Clint stepped into the office, but didn’t open the door fully. Now, Phil could see that Clint was wearing a suit, definitely a different look from his usual tac suit or the more casual shirt-pants combo. 

“Oh, yeah. Are you going on a date right now? I wouldn’t want to… you know, impose.”

Clint looked generally confused by his question, even going so far as tilting his head. “Date?” Phil gestured to Clint’s get up and Clint only seemed to get it then. “Oh, no. I was in court, all day. And well, they don’t take too kindly on people who don’t dress up, so…”

“What were you doing in court?” Phil asked, suddenly worried. He hasn’t heard anything from HR about Clint getting into trouble that involved the legal system.

Clint shrugged. “Lisa.” The first thought that came into Phil’s head was Clint getting married in a courthouse, but his thoughts were immediately crushed when Clint called through the open door, “Lisa, Honey. Why don’t you say hello to Phil?” 

A little girl. roughly around 8, came through the open door and stood in front of Phil’s desk, her hands folded in front of her yellow dress. “Good Evening, Mr. Phillip, sir. My name is Lisa. It’s very nice to meet you. Papa Clint has told me so much about you.” She said primly.

Phil stared at her for a moment then up at Clint then back at her, before he rounded his desk to crouch down to Lisa’s eye level. “You’re Lisa?”

“Yes sir. Lisa Barton, as of today. Aunt Tasha helped me change my name legary.” She said, as if she practiced that one sentence the whole day.

“Legally?” Phil asked, and she smiled before nodding. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you too, Lisa. Your father has told me so much about you as well.”

“Wait, you thought-” Clint cut them both off. Phil stood up and shrugged.

“I guess I should learn not to jump to conclusions, huh.”

“Yeah, you should.” Clint rolled his eyes at the man with a chuckle.

Phil chuckled as well, and before he could think twice about it, he asked, “Would you and Lisa care to join me for dinner? I was just headed out.”

“What do you say, Lis? You wanna get to know Phil?”

She grinned up at Clint before nodding enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121024188506/thank-you-nonie-your-compliment-made-me-smile)


End file.
